


Mini Stories

by MoonNoon



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Consensual Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNoon/pseuds/MoonNoon
Summary: This is a collection of mini stories, showcasing Sanosuke and Saitou becoming and being a power couple.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Mini Stories

“Y..You bastard…” Sanosuke murmured, his voice shaky as his breath slipped from his lips, visible in the coolness of Hokkaido’s night air. “You fucking bastard.” He whispered, softer this time around as if he was finally breaking inside, officially giving up on trying to understand the cop who was cold and ruthless by reputation. The rooster crowed no more as he slumped down onto the snow, ignoring how the cold stung through the thin, fraying fabric of his clothes and pressed against his skin. He wasn’t exactly looking for a medal, but hell it would be nice after all this time to get some kind of recognition from the cop. To be seen as equal…

He slumped further as if his body was caving in on itself. The silence was overbearing. Of course, Saitou wasn’t saying anything...he was after all a man of few words. If Sanosuke wasn’t so caught up in his self deprecating pity, he might have noticed that the snowy scene they were in was peaceful with the snow fluttering down onto them, filling as far as the eye could see with powdery whiteness. 

“Ahou.” Sanosuke stiffened at the comment but stayed deadly silent. He had said his peace. There was no need to add more and cause more aching pain in his chest. 

“Tch….” Saitou tossed his burning cigarette away before yanking Sanosuke up by the collar to harshly connect their lips, intent on not letting this slide. Sanosuke whined and buried his fingers in Saitou’s hair, messing up the cop’s carefully placed strands. “Nn-!” He had no idea why this was happening, but god, he wasn’t going to start complaining! 

Gradually the harshness in the kiss diminished as Saitou’s tongue poked out to run across Sanosuke’s lips, silently seeking entrance to which to younger male gave by parting his lips. Feeling their tongues come into contact, Sanosuke moaned brokenly and tugged once more on the cop’s hair, seeking out more friction and body contact. But all too soon the kiss was broken, leaving Sanosuke breathless and Saitou’s inner demons purring in content.  _ Sano was finally his….  _

“You’re….still a bastard.” 

Saitou snickered at that and lifted Sanosuke, throwing the teenager over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “And you’re still an ahou.” 

“Tch, old man.” 

“Brat.” 

“Why, you-!!!” 


End file.
